legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Man.city1
'man.city1 '(AKA MC1, Man.City, Man.c or MC) is a Maniac who joined the LMBs on February 7th, 2008, the same day as Genralaustin and Dude777477. He has 7 studs and 16,200+ posts. He is the first Australian Maniac, though he currently doesn't live in Australia. There was a race between LBB, Friendlylightspark and him to Maniac, although he was forced to slow down because he broke his left arm, but he still won both races. He was racing to 15,000 posts with Riolu777, which he also won. He is once again racing Riolu, this time to 20,000 posts. He is also racing Riolu and Lego.minifig to Legend, and is currently in third place. Roleplay He is the leader of the Criminals HQ in the City roleplay, although he has gotten into many arguments with users, but most of the arguments have settled down. It is unknown if he quited from the Lego City RP. Man.City is also one of the few active members in the SpongeBob Roleplay, where he was Mayor during November 2011 - January 2012. He has only created one HQ during his time on the MBs, though has created many Roleplay topics. He is First In-Command at his Club in the MB Forum. The Club is called: "The /\/\ Club". He also created another Club entitled "LEGEND LOUNGE". Though he is still maniac, he made it for LEGENDS to hang out. He also will be 1st in command when he turn into LEGEND, but for now it is on hold. He is part of the aqua raiders HQ and also of the mars mission HQ, both in the Classics role-play sub-forum. He works as a Sanitaion worker in the LegoLand Roleplay Topic, in the LEGOLAND Forum, where he fights against different types of monsters. Man.City drifts in and out of roleplay life in both the Alien Conquest Forum and the Pharohs Quest Forum. MLN Bands Man.City1 is also active in the MLN Bands, but he has never won a lyric contest. However, a few songs of his made it onto the Bricklist. MC is famous in the MLN Music and Bands Subforum for his deep emotional songs. Most of his songs are based on real songs which he makes parodies of. They are either "emotional" or "rap". He has also made 1 or 2 rock songs. Since Masterofthemetal11 retired, Man.city1 has become leader of Brickjams Records, the first Record company with a topic. Goofs On February 21st, 2012, MC posted using his old account. He made around 40 posts using that account, but quickly apoligized for using it. He had switched accounts to check if his former account was still active, and either forgot to switch back to his Man.city1 account, or did return to his usual account but the Message Boards still recognized him as the previous account, which is a common glitch. After a matter of hours, he quickly went around everywhere that he had posted in that day, and excused himself for the missunderstanding. Fun Facts *Man.city1 had another account which had around 300 posts, though it was lost during the Great Migration. *Man.city1 also likes having his avatar with skeleton heads and/or helmets. *He recently also started ending his post with the word: "mate," but people started to copy him, which he finds annoying. *His signature on the Boards is: /\/\C| *He changes his avatar everytime he reaches a new rank. *He has created a total of 27 topics, although many of them are locked. *He is the creator of the fast growing topic "The /\/\ Club" in the MB forum, where Maniacs can chat and have parties. *For a day, he changed his avatar to a female Indiana Jones. *He was spotted with the no studs glitch in June of 2012 but when the page was refreshed it showed the correct amount of studs. |Userpage=Man.city1 }} Category:Wiki Members Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:Good Articles Category:7 studs Category:Maniacs Category:Brickjams Records Category:2008